1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair treatment compositions, and more specifically to hair treatment compositions which possess excellent moisturizability, smoothness and softness, which exhibit a very high conditioning effect, which can be sustained, and which reduces damage to the hair, prevents the occurrence of split hairs, and imparts gloss to the hair, all of which can be sustained.
2. Description of the Background
The use of a keratin-reducing substance to reduce the hair has been proposed, thereby sustainably setting the hair or causing a specific substance to penetrate into or adhere to the hair in order to change the properties of the hair. The reduction of the hair with the keratin-reducing substance makes it possible to maintain the effects of these treatments, but raises the problem that the hair may suffer irreversible damage, thereby impairing the strength, appearance and feel of the air.
Therefore, conditioning components and/or moisterizers have been added to the conventional hair treatments which contain a keratin-reducing substance. However, the effects of these additives are temporary and are not sustainable.
For example, an approach which is known is to incorporate a cationic polymer in a first-package permanent wave formulation and an anionic surfactant in a second-package permanent wave formulation (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 100710/1981). In another method an anionic surfactant or amphoteric surfactant is placed in a first-package permanent wave formulation and a cationic cellulose derivative is incorporated in a second-package permanent wave formulation (Japanese Patent Publication No. 24322/1992). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 110611/1989 discloses a formulation of Amodimethicone and a cationic surfactant in a first-package permanent wave formulation and a carboxylic acid type anionic surfactant in a second-package permanent wave formulation. However, these permanent wave compositions are not entirely satisfactory since they exhibit poor sustainability, though they are recognized to have the effects of reducing damage to the hair and of improving the feel of the hair to the touch to some extent. In addition, the use of Amodimethicone in a permanent hair-waving system is accompanied by the problem that it has the adverse effect of not imparting sufficient control to the hair. A need therefore continues to exist for the development of a hair treatment formulation which exhibits an excellent conditioning effect which can be sustained.